


The One With The Randler

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler and Rachel met in Rachel's freshman year of college and they begun a relationship. They were together for four years, and then they break up. A few years later, she's back in his life, and living with Monica. She never dated Ross, and will not. Chandler never dated Monica and will not. This fic will probably have Joey/Phoebe too. It's Randler endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Friends does not belong to me. Anything that isn't known to be someone else's isn't mine. It starts before the series and continues on when the series starts. Rachel and Monica go to a party at Ross and Chandler's dorm. Rachel and Chandler end up kissing. A relationship follows. They date for awhile. It was a very serious relationship. Until they break up right before Rachel meets the others in the group. So read on! RANDLER FOREVER!** _

The One With the Randler

By Julia

Rachel Greene and Monica Gellar had snuck in Monica's older brother Ross' party at his dorm. They were freshman in college and Ross was a sophomore. Rachel wanted to hook up with someone. She hadn't really dated anyone since breaking up with Chip Matthews after her high school prom. She was tired of being cheated on. She saw Monica seperate from her and go over to the alcohol. Rachel had already consumed half a bottle of champagne she'd managed to swipe. She looked up as she saw someone she thought that she might know. He looked like that guy who was friends with Ross. She said, ''Do I know you?'' She asked, her words slurring a little.

Chandler Bing turned to look at her. He and Ross had just had a major fight because Ross had been kissing Missy Goldberg. Chandler knew this had to be Rachel Greene, Ross' huge crush. Chandler thought that this was an excellent way to get back at him. Plus, Rachel looked really hot. ''Yes, I'm Chandler.'' He said. ''I'm Ross' friend.''

Rachel nodded. ''Oh, yeah, at Thanksgiving.'' She wrinkled up her new nose. ''You're the one who hates Thanksgiving, right?'' She asked, a little disdain in her voice.

Chandler nodded. ''Yeah, but I'm a sophomore, and I play in a band.'' He took a sip of beer, waiting on tenterhooks.

Rachel thought for a moment, and then said, ''Yeah, OK.'' Then she crossed to him and they began making out. They fell onto the empty bean bag chair that Monica had vacated. It got heavy enough that Chandler took Rachel home to her dorm. She let him in, and they closed the door.

Chandler, breaking the kiss, said, ''So where's Monica? Doesn't she room with you?'' He asked.

Rachel was stripping off her clothes, and once she was down to her bra and underwear, turned to look. ''She does. She's probably still at the party. Don't worry, we're alone now.'' She stepped over to him, claiming his lips again. ''So, Chan, do you have the stuff?'' She asked.

Chandler fumbled in his pockets, searching. He couldn't find anything. ''Um, no?'' He asked apologetically.

Rachel looked at him for a second. She was pretty drunk, but she was thinking that this was still going to be a good idea. He was cute, he was a really good kisser, and he seemed so sweet. She decided to do it. She hadn't even really unless you count what she had let Chip do, and she's not sure that she did. In her drunkenness, she was forgetting about Billy Dreskin. She decided that once would be OK. ''Um, sure, OK.'' She said.

Chandler was shocked, but he went with it. Ross would completely flip. And he thought Rachel was totally beautiful. She was a good kisser, too. ''OK. You don't have to tell me twice.'' He said, as they came together on Rachel's bed to make love.

The next morning, Rachel awoke. She was very satisfied. She turned over to look at Chandler. He was still sleeping. He looked like a complete angel. Rachel was glad. Maybe they really could have something going here. She wanted to get to know him. He had been amazing the night before. She carefully climbed out of bed. Thankfully Chandler didn't move. Monica was lying in her bed, passed out. Rachel gathered up her things to go and shower. Maybe Chandler would want to go get a bite. She was ravenous.

After she had showered, she came back to the room in a towel, her hair wet on her shoulders. She got dressed, selecting black leggings, a long pink tee, a small jeans skirt, and a jean jacket. She then went to poke Chandler. ''Chan, it's Rachel. Wake up.'' She said, as she began to use a curling iron on her hair.

Chandler stirred on the bed, his hair all messed up. He looked adorable. He rubbed his eyes. He took a look at Rachel. ''Wow, you look amazing.'' He said.

Rachel blushed. She wasn't even finished with her hair. ''Aw, thanks, Chandler.'' She paused, and then said, ''Do you want to grab a bite to eat? Or do you want to go and shower first?'' She had never liked a boy like this before. He was a little awkward and geeky. In a way, that was what turned her on to him. He may treat her better than Chip or any other boy had.

Chandler thought for a moment. He really liked Rachel. He had had an amazing time with her. Ross was going to be angry if he began dating Rachel. Ross loved her. Although, he kept talking about that Carol girl that he had met. Maybe he'd be OK. Chandler figured he'd date her in secret for awhile before he said anything. Rachel was into him. Ross would just have to understand. ''Sure, let me go get ready and I'll come back in about an hour. We'll go get breakfast.''

Rachel grinned her happiness and gave him a kiss as he let himself out. She finished her hair as Monica was waking up. ''Hey, Mon.'' She said, as she sat down to work on her makeup. She wanted to look as pretty as she could.

Monica squinted as she slid out of bed. They were only rooming until Rachel got into Kappa Kappa Gamma. Then she'd stay in the sorority house. ''Was that Chandler, Ross' friend?'' She asked. She didn't like him. He had inspired her to lose weight, though.

Rachel couldn't help grinning. He had really swept her off her feet. She said, ''Yeah, Mon. I know you hate him, it's OK. I can't change that. He's so amazing though. And he was good in bed, too.'' She grinned as she put on lip liner and took a look at the lipsticks she had.

Monica was jealous that Rachel had found someone. She wanted to find her someone. She'd at least lost her virginity. And someone had kissed her last night. Right before she had left. She just didn't know who it had been late and dark. ''I'm happy for you, though, Rach. I can try to like him for you.''

Rachel was glad that Mon was willing to try. She hoped that they wouldn't drift apart. She'd always been one of Monica's only friends. She knew it would be easier for Monica now that they were in college. She'd make some more friends. Friends were important. ''Thanks, Mon, that means a lot.''

When Chandler got back to his dorm, Ross had just gotten up. ''Hello, Ross.'' He said, going to the closet to pick out something to wear.

Ross just sat up, running a hand through his curly hair. He had gotten somewhere with Carol the night before. They'd done some things. It had excited him. He'd pretty much given up on Rachel. He had decided to see what happened with Carol. ''Where were you, Chan?'' He asked.

Chandler almost froze. He wasn't sure what to tell him. He couldn't tell him that he'd been with Rachel, Ross would have a cow. ''I was with a girl. I got laid last night.'' He said. He'd have to try to get to Rachel, make sure she told Monica not to say anything.

Ross said, ''Good job, Chan. At least one of us isn't a virgin anymore.'' He was actually a little jealous. He wondered where Monica and Rachel had gotten off to. He had not gotten anything going on with Rachel. He was glad that she'd shown up, even though he had decided to try and see what happened with Carol. Rachel would be hard to get over.

Chandler knew that Ross was thinking about Carol and Rachel both. He knew Ross felt a little guilty about liking Carol. He must feel like he was betraying Rachel, even though he'd never spoken up to her. It was his fault that he didn't have her. ''Yeah. Headed out to get ready so we can go to breakfast.'' He said, gathering up clothes and a towel and heading off to the showers.

About an hour later, he was arriving at Rachel and Monica's door. He was happy. He'd worn large jeans and a tee shirt. He felt it was best to be comfortable. He figured since it was just a breakfast date that was all that was required. He figured they were going somewhere like Waffle House or something. Poor college student thing.

Rachel opened the door almost as soon as he knocked. ''Hi, Chandler. Where do you want to go for breakfast?'' She asked, grabbing a purse off the chair by her desk and her keys off the desk, slipping them in her pocket.

Chandler closed and locked the door for her. ''Um, do you like Waffle House? It's not very expensive. I like it, too.'' He fully intended to pay for Rachel. His parents were paying for his college, but he had gotten a job on campus so he could pay for things.

Rachel didn't mind paying for her own breakfast, her father was a very sucessful doctor. She and both of her sisters had a lot of their own credit cards that their father paid without complaint, usually. She said, ''I know you're the guy, but I really don't mind paying for my own breakfast. I got a lot of credit cards. My daddy is a sucessful doctor.''

Chandler liked her independence, (well, it sort of was) but he wanted to pay. It was his job as the man. But he was glad that she offered like that. ''No, it's OK, Rach, I got it. I know you like to be independent, I can tell, but I like to take care of my dates. It's a man thing.'' It stemmed from his father being gay but there was no need to discuss that. He didn't need her knowing about that. Not yet. She needed to fall for him first. Then she could find out all the secrets.

It didn't take them long to get to Waffle House. Chandler held the door open and let Rachel go in first. He asked, ''Where do you want to sit?'' He hoped it was somewhere by a window.

Rachel did choose a seat by a window and they sat down. They both got out the menus as a waitress hurried over. She took their drink orders and disappeared again. Rachel smiled at Chandler. ''I had fun last night.'' She said. She was really really starting to like him.

Chandler nodded. He totally was liking Rachel, too. ''Yeah, I did, too. You were really good.'' He said, giving her a smile.

Rachel blushed, that was good to hear. She added, ''You were good, too.'' She knew he'd appreciate hearing that. She totally thought it may have been the best sex she'd ever had.

Chandler grinned at her. He was glad to hear that. He'd been worried. He'd always thought that he was completely inadaquete. He was glad Rachel had been satisfied. ''I'm glad.'' He said, and then changed the subject. ''So how was it, going to high school with Ross and Monica?''

Rachel shrugged. ''I was best friends with Monica, but I didn't have a lot to do with Ross. He was older than Monica and I. Monica and I hung out a lot, but I was still pretty popular. I had a pretty good time in high school. What was your time in high school like?'' She asked.

Chandler shrugged as the waitress came back with their drinks and took their order and disappeared again. He said, ''I went to an all boys school. The worst time ever. My dad insisted I go.'' He added without thinking.

Rachel took a sip of her drink. She was surprised. ''Why did your dad make you go?'' She asked.

Chandler shrugged. ''I think he just wanted to keep me away from girls, so one couldn't get pregnant.'' He said. It sounded reasonable.

Rachel seemed to accept this and changed the subject. ''So how do you like college?'' She asked.

Chander said, ''I like college a lot. There are girls. I may have been striking out until you, but at least they were there.'' He smiled at her.

After they ate breakfast, he took her back home. He had some studying to do. He wanted to hang with her all day but he had to pass his classes. He stood with her in front of her door. He held her hand, admiring its softness. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet and tender. He asked, ''So, can I call you?'' He blushed a little.

Rachel nodded as she pulled her keys out of her purse. ''Yes. Call me later.'' She kissed him again and opened her dorm room door, slipping inside.

When Chandler got back to the dorm, Ross was waiting angrily for him. ''Chandler.'' He said, as he took his coat and dropped it off on the desk chair. ''You're dating Rachel, aren't you?''

Chandler groaned. He had hoped that Ross wouldn't find out just yet. ''Yes. It only happened because you were kissing Missy Goldberg. But now I really like her.'' He said.

Ross got up and said, ''Chandler, you know how long I've liked her. How could you do that? I thought we were friends.'' He cried.

Chandler said, ''Look, Ross. Rachel wants to be with me. You are just going to have to deal with that. You can't control what Rachel wants!'' Ross stormed out.

Four years later, Chandler was standing eagerly outside Rachel's father's house, waiting for her. They were going to go meet his friends. He and Ross had finally patched things up a year ago, and he'd never really taken Rachel to meet the others. Ross had still had trouble adjusting to the fact that Rachel and Chandler had been together for four years. Now was the time. Chandler was going to ask Rachel to marry him, too. He hoped she'd say yes. She had been very quiet lately. He was hoping that she wasn't going to break up with him. She'd been so off lately.

Rachel came to the door, tears falling from her eyes and slipping down her face. ''Chandler.'' She said.

Chandler reached out to put his arms around her, but she tried to stop him. ''No, Chan, I need to say this. Daddy is making me choose between the money and you. I tried to tell him I loved you and I would never leave you, and he told me that he'd kick me out.''

Chandler watched her. She was crying, she had no bags. She was at least considering it. ''Are you serious? Well, we can figure something out. I love you, Rachel. I don't want to lose you.''

Rachel wiped tears off her face. ''Chandler, he's my daddy. And maybe I'm not ready for how serious this relationship has gotten. I'm only 22 years old, Chandler. I just need us to be apart for awhile. I love you, Chandler.'' She kissed him and went inside.

Chandler felt his heart break into a thousand tiny pieces. He stood there for a moment and then headed to his taxi he'd had waiting. He just wanted to die.

Another couple of years later, Chandler was sitting with Ross, Monica, his roommate Joey Tribbiani, and Phoebe Buffay. Then Rachel came in, crying and wearing a white wedding dress. Chandler's heart stopped again. She couldn't be lost to him forever. Chandler sat up straight, and watched as Rachel walked past him and headed to the counter of Central Perk, to talk to Jasmine. Chandler got up, and said, ''Rachel.''

Rachel turned around. She was wet from the rain outside. She was surprised to see him. She'd thought that he and Ross had stopped talking. She said, ''Hi, Chandler.'' She said, this while her voice was shaking.

Chandler went behind the couch to be closer to her. He said, ''What are you doing here? Did you really get married?'' He asked.

Rachel shook her head. ''I actually left him at the altar.'' She said, blushing to the roots of her light brown hair.

Monica watched this exchange, hardly daring to believe it. She had been surprised to learn that Chandler and Rachel had dated that long. She had never thought that Rachel would be into a guy like Chandler. ''Rach, are you really here to see Chandler?'' She asked.

Rachel wished she could say yes, but getting back together with Chandler right now would be a bad idea. ''No, actually. I was looking for you.'' She said.

Monica was surprised at this. ''Really? You're here to see me? Why?'' She asked. She was mostly surprised to hear this because she and Rachel hadn't talked in a couple of years. It didn't make sense that she'd be looking for her.

Rachel nodded. ''Yeah. I left my fiance at the altar, and my parents cut me off. I need a place to stay and you were the only person I knew in the city.'' She pointedly ignored Chandler. It would have been stupid to stay with Chandler. And it would have hurt to be around him like that.

Monica took a glance at Chandler before she turned back to Rachel. ''So you want to stay with me and I wasn't even invited to the wedding.'' She wanted to give her a little crap.

Rachel blushed again. ''I'm sorry. I know that that wasn't cool of me. But we're old friends, Monica. And I would love if we can reconnect. Really. I'm not just saying that.''

Chandler took a breath. He lived across the hall from Monica, with Joey. Rachel was going to be so close. It was totally great. It made him very happy. Maybe it would give him the oppurtunity to start things back up with her. Ross was still with Carol, so hopefully that wouldn't stop him. He said, ''Yeah, Mon, you should help her out.''

Rachel looked at Chandler, looking at his hopeful face. She knew he had to be thinking that they could get back together. She had to admit it wouldn't be a bad thing, she really still loved him. She regretted that they'd broken up. She missed him a lot most of the time. She looked at him without saying anything for too long and blushed again. She turned to Monica. ''Well, we know what Chandler thinks.'' She said.

Monica could think of no reason not to help her out. And she knew that it was pointless to ask Chandler to put her up, Rachel was iffy about him, she could tell. She said, ''Yeah, I guess that's fine. Let's go up so you can change your clothes.'' She got up to take Rachel upstairs.

Chandler stood up as they left, earning glares from Ross and Joey. He'd made them look like less of gentlemen. He sat back down, watching the door, which the most beautiful girl he had ever been with walked out of. He had to get her back. And he would, no doubt about it.


	2. It's Been So Long

Chapter Two: It's Been So Long

Two weeks after Rachel had moved in with Monica and there was still no progress on the Chandler getting Rachel back front. He and Joey were just sitting down to lunch on a Saturday afternoon. Chandler was still thinking about how he could get Rachel to admit she still loved him. He knew that she did. He caught her looking at him all the time. He just hadn't worked up the nerve to say anything to her about it. He was trying to find the right words. Joey had fixed spaghetti, and he was just combining the sauce and the noodles. Chandler was getting out the plates and setting them on the table, and some glasses for their soda.

Joey stirred the sauce and the noodles together in the pot. He asked, "So did you decide how you're going to try and get Rachel back?" He placed the pot of spaghetti on the pot holder that Chandler had put on the table.

Chandler shrugged. "I don't know, Joey, I wish I did. I am still trying to figure it out. I want to make it so that she can't possibly say no. I know that she still loves me. I just have to decide what I am going to say to her." He poured the soda in the glasses.

Joey could tell Rachel still loved him too. He could just tell. She hadn't confirmed anything for Joey but he still knew it was true. He said, "Just go simple with it. Just tell her that you love her. I am sure it'll work." Joey dished out spaghetti.

Rachel was the only woman Chandler had ever loved. He had to make sure that she knew that. In the correct way. He didn't want to lose her again. He said, "I don't want to mess it up again, Joey. I've got to say just the right thing."

Joey sat down at the table. He picked up his fork and began twirling some spaghetti on his fork. "Well, why did you break up to begin with?" He had known, but forgot. That was Joey for you.

Chandler sighed. He didn't like to talk about it a lot. He started mixing up his spaghetti. He said, "Her father told her he was going to cut her off if she didn't break up with me. She chose her father. She also said that she wasn't ready for the seriousness of the relationship. We had been together for four years. I was totally devastated." He said, taking a bite of spaghetti.

Joey mulled that over in his head for a second as he ate the spaghetti. "Well, she's already been cut off because she left that guy at the altar. So that won't be a problem anymore." He mused.

Chandler was surprised that Joey was right. He was also getting ready to tell Joey something that he hadn't told anyone. "Yeah, I was getting ready to ask her to marry me the night I went over to her house. And she was ready to break up with me." He was actually a little angry that Rachel had just left some guy at the altar. He had thought that she wasn't ready for a serious relationship. Apparently, she had been. Maybe she just hadn't wanted Chandler.

There was a knock at the door. Chandler got up to get it. It was Rachel. She was looking beautiful and nervous. She was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. She said, "Good, Chan, I wanted to talk to you." She ran a hand through her brown hair.

Chandler said, "We just sat down to lunch, Rach. Do you want to join us?" He asked, stepping back to let her in and closing the door behind her. He wondered what she wanted.

Rachel was wringing her hands nervously. She said, "Joey, do you mind giving us a minute?" She knew that Joey wasn't going to want to give them a minute. He was eating. She hoped he would though. She really wanted to talk to Chandler. She wanted to try and work out some things.

Chandler gave Joey a look, who picked up his plate and headed for his bedroom. He turned to look at Rachel. "So what do you want, Rach?" He asked. He wondered what she had to say.

Rachel was still nervous. She said, "I want to apologize for breaking up with you the way I did. I have missed you every day since. I think I was wrong. I still love you, Chandler. That is why I left Barry at the altar. I was still in love with you. Can we talk about getting back together?" Tears had filled her eyes.

Chandler thought he would wait forever to hear those words. He just wasn't sure what to say. It had taken her father cutting her off to realize that. "So you had to wait until your father cut you off to realize that?" He asked. He wanted to kick himself. He thought that that had needed to be asked, but he loved her. He was fine with never knowing the answer.

Rachel felt a tear fall down her face. She wasn't sure what to say. She thought he had a valid point. She just didn't know how to defend herself. She said, "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I can understand if you're still upset about it." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

He was still upset but he wasn't sure it was her fault. It was two years ago. He should have gotten over it. He guessed he could understand why she had done it. It was hard to pick someone you loved over your parents. And Rachel had never known anything different. It made sense. He wished it didn't. "No, I'm not still upset, really. I mean, I am, but I get it." He said, wishing he could put his arms around her and stop her tears.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but I should have stuck up for you. I should have told him I wasn't going to leave you. That I loved you. I was just scared. We'd gotten so serious. I just wasn't sure that I was ready. I am ready now." She said, stepping closer to him. She reached out and took his hand.

Chandler looked at their hands, all entangled together. He then turned to look into her eyes. He got lost in them for a second. He knew he was going to give in. "You just got out of a relationship, Rachel. I don't want to be the rebound guy. If we're going to get back together I want it to be for keeps." He very slowly let go of Rachel's hand.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. She watched as her fingers fell from Chandler's. She felt a small part of her heart die as his hand fell away and hit his leg. She said, "Chandler, I was only with Barry because I thought that's what my father wanted. I was still in love with you." She found herself saying desperately. She felt Chandler, the best boyfriend she had ever had, slipping away.

Chandler watched her tears falling and wanted to make them stop. He found himself putting his arms around her. She gratefully put her head on his chest, and he cradled her there. It felt like old times and he felt his heart melting. He said, "I do love you, Rachel." He held her tighter. He wanted to give her another chance. "I do want to get back together. I still love you, Rachel." He said.

Rachel's hands were pressed to his chest, and she rubbed his chest a little. She said, "I love you, too. Please, can we just forget the last two years happened?" She asked.

He ran his hand through her hair and then stepped back. He took both of her hands in his. "I love you, Rachel. I would love to forget those two years, too." He said, as he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was bittersweet and one of the best they'd ever had.

_Two weeks later_ :

They had all gathered at Rachel and Monica's. Rachel and Chandler had been together since that day, and it was nauseating to everyone else. They were all getting ready to eat dinner. Monica was making fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob, all from scratch. She was in the kitchen, dipping the chicken in the batter. Everyone else was in the living room. Chandler and Rachel were a tangle of limbs on the arm chair, Joey and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, and Ross was on the green automan on the side of the coffee table. He kept sending glares at Chandler and Rachel. He still wasn't happy that this was going on.

Rachel called towards the kitchen from Chandler's lap, "Do you need any help?" she inclined her head towards Monica. She hoped she didn't, the lap of her boyfriend was the best place to be.

Monica replied, "No, stay with Chandler." She muttered under her breath, "It's where you really want to be anyway." She was a little jealous of Rachel and Chandler. She had been jealous when they'd first hooked up. She had hated Chandler at the time. She loved him now. She had been harboring a crush on him for a few months now. Now that Rachel had come back, it was all over. Chandler had not stopped loving Rachel. He and Ross had fixed their friendship, but things were bound to be a little more stressed now that Chandler and Rachel were back together. Monica was working on trying to be friends with Rachel, it wasn't her fault that Monica had a crush on Chandler. And that she had never gotten up the courage to say anything because she had known that Chandler had still been Rachel's.

Phoebe got up and went into the kitchen. She didn't eat chicken, but she didn't mind helping fix dinner. She began peeling potatoes. She asked, "You OK, Monica?" Her voice was lowered, so no one in the living room could hear her. She had an idea it was something that Monica didn't want anyone else to know.

Monica shrugged. "I'm OK. I swear, Pheebs." She said, tossing pieces of chicken in the oil on the stove.

Phoebe looked at her inbetween peels. "Yeah, I don't believe you. What is wrong, Monica?" She asked. She thought Monica had been acting off since Rachel had moved in. She wondered if Monica didn't like her anymore or something.

Her friend sat down next to her and started peeling potatoes. She peeled hers over the trash can. She replied, "Nothing is wrong, Pheebs. How was your date with that guy you met?" She changed the subject.

Phoebe said, "It went great. We had an awesome time last night. He is amazing in bed." She put down a finished potato and picked up another. "Have you met any guys since Paul the Wine guy?" She asked.

Monica shook her head. "No. But it's OK. I'll be fine." She had a tone in her voice, that Phoebe did catch, but chose not to say anything. She knew that Monica didn't want to talk about it.

Ross came into the kitchen. He didn't want to stare at Rachel and Chandler anymore. He sat down at the kitchen table and picked up a potato. He started peeling it. He said, "I can't believe this." He kept his voice low. He was totally annoyed. He was still reminding himself that it was pointless to be angry at Chandler and Rachel because Rachel was in love with Chandler and he was in love with Rachel. If he really loved Rachel he had to be happy for her. Especially since she had never shown any interest in him whatsoever.

Monica found herself saying to Ross something that she was going to have to remember for herself. She said, "Ross, if you really are their friend, you have to be happy for them."

Ross looked at his sister. He knew Monica was right. He was just having a hard time with it. He was going to have to work on it. He nodded. "I know that you're right. It's just hard." He agreed, as he concentrated on peeling the potato.

Phoebe patted his arm. "It's OK Ross. I know it's hard that you have to see them together but if you want to be friends with them, then you have to get used to it. It'll be fine. You'll meet someone new." She told him.

Chandler's arms were wrapped tightly around Rachel, and her arms lay on top of his. They were watching reruns of Cheers. Rachel had her head leaned against Chandler's chest, and their legs hung off the side of the chair. They were both very happy. Chandler was holding Rachel as tightly as he ever had. He was so glad that he had her back. He'd been miserable without her. He hugged her tighter. He loved her so much. He had to keep telling himself that they had been apart for two years, they shouldn't rush things too much. He was already wanting to get his ring out that he had gotten to propose to her.

Rachel was wondering how she had made it through two years without him. As she lay in his arms, relishing the feel of his arms around her. She was loving every minute of this. She had to work early at Central Perk the next day, and was not looking forward to it. She wanted to sleep in and stay with Chandler. It had been so long. She looked up as she heard Phoebe asking her a question. "What, Pheebs?" She asked. She had been too busy enjoying cuddling with Chandler.

Phoebe had rejoined them in the living room. The potatoes were in a pot on the stove, cooking. Then Monica was going to mash them with her potato masher. She was wondering how Rachel was liking working at Central Perk, why she hadn't been trying harder to get a job in fashion.

Before she could ask her, there was a knock on the apartment door. Monica got it, she was the closest. It was Barry Farber. He was Rachel's ex. He was looking for her. "Is Rachel here?" He asked. "Her dad told me where to find her." He added.

Rachel looked up from Chandler's lap in shock. She got up, reluctantly. She didn't step any closer to him, though. She stayed right by the armchair. She didn't want him to think he was getting anywhere. "What do you want, Barry?" She asked.

Barry stood nervously by the couch. He said, "I want you back, Rachel." Everyone looked at Rachel as she gasped.


	3. A Pushy Orthodonist

Chapter Three: A Pushy Orthodontist

Rachel stood there, unsure what to do or say. She felt Chandler's hand slip into hers, as if he was reminding her that he was still there. She replied, "Barry, I don't love you. This is my boyfriend, Chandler." She tugged a little on Chandler's hand, and he stood up. He waved his free hand.

Barry stood and paced by the couch, looking frustrated. "Since when do you have a boyfriend? You only left me two weeks ago." He protested.

Rachel looked at Chandler, and then back to Barry. She said, "Chandler and I dated for four years. We broke up two years ago. He and I still loved each other those two years, and when I saw him again, it all came rushing back. I'm sorry, Barry, but I wasn't really in love with you while I was dating you. I was only marrying you to please Daddy." She said, all of this still clutching Chandler's hand.

Barry looked very upset. This was news to him, as he had thought Rachel had loved him. He had gotten along with Rachel's father quite well, and her mother. It made sense that Rachel was marrying him for making good with her parents. He said, "Really? So there is no chance?" He would not give up, no matter what Rachel said.

Rachel nodded. "You're right, Barry. There is no chance at all. I love Chandler." She made sure to emphasize that last part. She wanted him to really listen.

Barry thought for a minute. He would go home and call her parents. They would surely help him get Rachel back. For now he said, "That's fine, Rachel. I'll see you later." Monica showed him out.

A Couple of Months later

Rachel was just getting up. She had a giving the ring back appointment with Barry that day. Phoebe was going with her, because Barry had spent the past two months trying to get her back. She and Chandler had only gotten stronger. She wanted Barry to back off. Phoebe had agreed for the promise of lunch. They were going to get pizza afterwards.

Monica had been dating this guy, Alan. They all liked him. He and Monica had been dating for a month or so. She had gotten over Chandler, but Ross was still in love with Rachel. It had begun to get a little tiresome. And his ex-wife Carol had gone to his work and told him she was pregnant, so he was very excited about that. Joey had had a brief but passionate romance with Phoebe's twin sister Ursula. Phoebe had been pretty upset while they'd been dating, and they had all discussed, (well, except Phoebe and Joey) the fact that Phoebe might possibly have feelings for Joey. It was something they all thought as quite possible.

Rachel was making coffee in the kitchen when Monica and Alan joined her. She said, "Good morning, guys. How are you?" She handed them each a coffee cup as she hit the button. "It'll be ready in a few." She added.

Monica got out bowls for cereal. She handed Alan one and printed out which boxes of cereal he could choose from. She asked, "So do you think Barry's maybe given up if he's asking for the ring back?"

Rachel shrugged as she got out a bagel. "Not sure. But I hope so. I don't want to be with him. I love Chandler so much. I don't think I've ever loved anybody more." She said, smiling. They had heard this speech often, and they both just smiled and rolled their eyes.

Alan mused, "Maybe Mon's right. Maybe he has found someone else, and that's why he asked for the ring back. I don't think he would if he wasn't planning on giving it to someone else." He poured himself some cereal.

Rachel thought maybe he was right. There was a knock at the door and she went to get it. It was Chandler and Joey. "Morning, sweetie." She said, giving her boyfriend a kiss. "How are you? Did you sleep good?" She asked.

Chandler smiled back at her. He was thinking about asking her to marry him. He still had the ring, and he was planning on making Rachel his wife. He knew they'd only been back together for two months, but he loved her so much. He just wanted to be with her forever. They could plan on the wedding being farther down the road, he was cool with that. He was hoping that Rachel wouldn't see it as too soon. He didn't think it was. He figured that he could ask Joey what he thought about it. He gave her another kiss. "Hi, baby. How did you sleep? My sleep was fine." He got out a coffee cup and the coffee pot.

His girlfriend was getting out a bagel to toast. She popped it in the toaster and got out the cream cheese. She sighed. "I do not want to return the ring to Barry today. He's been spending way too much time trying to get me back." She mused. It really was getting tiresome. He called three times a week. She was getting tired of trying to reject him.

Monica shook her head. Barry had been trying pretty hard. She was a little jealous of Rachel, though, she already had Chandler, and she now had an ex-fiancé hounding her. And it had always been that way. She'd even been like that in high school. She sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, Mon, Pheebs is going with me. Thanks, though." She missed the envious look Monica gave her. She was thinking as she began cream cheesing her bagel. She was not looking forward to seeing Barry. She cast a glance at Chandler. He was drinking his coffee and making a joke, as usual. She couldn't help but smile. She loved him so much. More than she had ever loved anyone in her life. Except her parents. She sat down next to him at the table, not joining in, just glad to see him happy and smiling.

Later that afternoon, Rachel and Phoebe were at Barry's office, waiting to talk to him. She was listening to Phoebe tell her about one of her massage clients. She was wondering what to say to Barry. She wanted to let him down without being too hurtful. She had already hurt him enough by leaving him at the altar. She tucked her hair behind her ear. She asked, "So, how did you get such a big tip if you made the guy so mad?" This gave her a chance to think some more.

That's when Barry came out of his office. "I'm ready to see you now, Rachel." He was going to use this as an opportunity to get her back. He didn't want to stop trying.

Rachel stepped into Barry's office. She folded her arms and turned to him. He closed the door behind her. She pulled the ring out of her purse. "Here, Barry. Here's your ring. There doesn't need to be any more contact between us. If you could ever stop wanting to date me, then maybe we could be friends." She knew that that was most likely an impossibility. She thought Barry would most likely never give up. She wished he would, it'd be easier for her to live her life.

Barry took the ring and put it in his pocket. He wished that he hadn't had to ask for it back. If only she'd break up with that Chandler Bing guy. He hadn't been happy to learn that they were together. He hadn't been happy to learn that Rachel hadn't ever really loved him. She really couldn't have lied to him all that time. He said, "Are you sure that you want to give this back? Are you really that happy with that Chandler guy?" Barry asked, this with puppy dog eyes.

Rachel sighed, moving a lock of hair out of her eye. She felt very sorry for him. She wished that he would just move on. She said, "Yes, Barry, I am that happy with Chandler. He loves me. I'm not saying that you didn't, but I think Chandler's the one. I'm sorry, I know that you're hurt. I shouldn't have snuck out of that bathroom. I just couldn't go through with it. I love Chandler too much. It wouldn't have been right to marry you." She clasped her hands in front of her.

Phoebe entered the office. "Come on, Rach. I've got to get to a massage appointment." She looked from Rachel to Barry. "Everything going alright in here?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Pheebs, we're done. Let's go." She and Phoebe left. Rachel went back to the apartment and Phoebe went to work. Monica was making cookies in the kitchen when she got home. She hung up her jacket and purse by the door. "Making cookies, Mon?" She asked, snatching one up off the tray.

Monica nodded. "Yes. I thought it sounded delicious. How did giving Barry the ring back go? Did he take it well?" She was very jealous of Rachel. She thought it was unfair that she got to have so much attention. She just wished that she got that much male attention.

Her friend shrugged as she sat down at the table with a glass of milk. She said, "Yeah, I guess. He was still trying to get me to break up with Chandler. I mostly feel sorry for him. He just needs to move on."

Before Monica could say anything, Ross came into the apartment. He was looking very upset about something. He sat down at the table, and picked up a couple of cookies. He took a bite out of one and said, "Carole came to tell me something today. She's pregnant with my child. She and Susan are going to raise the baby. I can be as involved as I want." He was very shocked. He didn't know what to think or say.

Rachel and Monica both looked at him in shock. Rachel asked, "So what are you going to do?" She thought Ross would make a great father. She wondered how he was feeling. This had to be very hard ad she wasn't sure what she'd do if she were in his shoes.

Ross shrugged. "I don't know. I think I want to be involved. I don't know how I could live with myself if I wasn't." He took another bite of cookie.

Monica grinned. "I get to be Aunt Monica. That's awesome." Leave it to Monica to point out what was in it for her. That's just how she was.

Rachel was wondering how she would react if something like that would happen to her. Not that it could happen the same way. "So, do you know yet what you want to do?" She asked again, she was genuinely curious.

That seemed to stump Ross. He didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "I don't…. I don't know. I mean, she's pregnant with my kid." This seemed to hit him again. "I'm going to be a father." It didn't make sense to him. He didn't know if he could handle it.

Rachel looked at him. "You're the first one of us to get… well, to have a kid." She said, and she suddenly felt much older than she actually was. She needed Chandler, so he could remind her of how young she still was. "Guys, I'm going to call Chandler." They barely looked at her as she left the room. She grabbed the phone to call her boyfriend. She didn't want to be too pushy, she hoped she wouldn't be. Rachel didn't think she would be. They were pretty close. She laid back on her bed while the phone rang. When Chandler said hello, she grinned. "Hey, baby. It's me." She said. Rachel crossed her legs as she talked to him. "Chan, I'm still young and cute, right?" She asked, she couldn't tell him why she was asking, because it was Ross' news. But she was still glad that she was able to talk to Chandler. She ran his hand through her long hair. She asked, "Do you want to go out and get a bite to eat?" It was a little early for dinner, but they could still go out and get something. Rachel wondered if she could go ahead and update her Facebook profile picture. She watched it to be one of her and Chandler. They were so happy. Rachel said, "I am so in the mood for pizza or something. What about you?" She hoped he wanted to go, she needed to see him.

When Chandler heard Rachel's voice, he smiled. He really wanted to go out and get some lunch or something with her. Right now, he had to ask about how giving the ring back to Barry had gone. He knew he had to ask. It was part of his being her boyfriend. He loved her so much. Sometimes he didn't really know what she was doing with him. She could do so much better. But he was so glad that she had chosen him. Chandler still had to ask Joey what he thought about them getting engaged. Chandler still wasn't sure that it was a good idea. He didn't want to freak Rachel out. She had just gotten out of an engagement. He didn't want her to get worried that he was trying to rush things. He decided he should wait awhile. He did want to go out and grab a bite if she wanted. "Yes, you are still young and cute." He said, chuckling a little. "And yeah, let's go get a bite to eat. What do you want?" He asked. He never turned down time with Rachel. He still couldn't believe he was so lucky.

Rachel grinned when she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Hey, babe." She said, and her fears were allayed when he mentioned she was still young and pretty. She couldn't imagine being with anyone but Chandler. She couldn't believe that she had spent two years apart from him. They could have been together all that time. She hadn't been in love with Barry, and this didn't feel like a rebound. It felt like the real thing. She knew that should scare her, but it really didn't. She was only 24 years old. It didn't scare her, quite the opposite. She thought Chandler might be the one. She may have known from the moment she had seen him at that party. She didn't know what she wanted to eat. "I'm not sure, what about Chinese?" She asked. Rachel still couldn't believe all she was doing was waitressing. She had tried for something in fashion, which was what she had gone to college for. She was still interested. She'd love to send out her resume or something. She wasn't going to get anything if she didn't put herself out there. She ran her hand through her hair.

"That sounds good. I'll come over, I just got home from work." He said, taking off his work things while he talked. He put her on speaker. Joey wasn't home, he had to be out on an audition or something. Chandler stood in front of his closet, wondering what to wear. "So, how did the ring situation go?" He asked, pulling a pair of jeans from his closet. He pulled them on. Chandler couldn't believe how happy he was with Rachel. He had never imagined that a hookup at a party would last this long. But he didn't regret it. It was the right thing to do. Chandler had never been afraid of anything but losing Rachel again. He wasn't going to do it again. He was going to be the best boyfriend he could ever be. He still couldn't believe how she had just walked back into his life. He had not been expecting that at all. He had just been going through life, and bam, there she was. It had maybe been wrong of him to be with her, after Ross had had a crush on her, but he couldn't help it. Rachel had never seen Ross that way.

"Oooh, goody." Rachel said, and they said goodbye so they could both get dressed. It felt so amazing, being back with Chandler. It felt like no time had passed at all. She wished that she'd been strong enough to be with him back then. She should have told her parents that she was going to be with him anyway. Rachel pulled out a pair of worn in jeans, they were so soft, and pulled them on. Chandler liked her casual the most. She grabbed a soft pink I Heart NYC sweatshirt and pulled it on. It was fall, but it wasn't really cold enough to have to wear a coat. She slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats and grabbed her purse. She went out to the kitchen to wait for Chandler. She was so excited to see him. Ross had joined Monica and Alan at the table. That was a bit of a drag. Rachel was finding it hard to get along with Ross. He wouldn't relax about her dating Chandler. It was hard to be friends with someone when they kept wanting to hit on you. Especially since Rachel would never see him that way. She never had. She had always just seen him as Monica's geeky older brother.

A few minutes later, and Chandler was knocking. Rachel went to get it, grinning when she saw him. She leaned up to give him a kiss. She loved how tall he was. She didn't have to lean up too much to kiss him. "Hey babe." She said happily. Rachel put her arms around his neck. She let her fingers get caught up in his hair. It was always so soft and wavy. It smelled good, too. Rachel loved to smell it. He gave her a look meant he was a little turned on. Rachel grinned. "Let's go get something to eat." She said, wanting to get far away from Ross. She didn't want to have him staring at them the whole time. He tended to do that. It was more than a little annoying. Rachel really wanted him to get with the ball. She and Chandler told everyone bye and they went out in the hall. She slipped her arm through Chandler's. She pressed up against him as they walked. She said, "I want some kung pao chicken." Rachel knew it was going to make Chandler crazy, his mother ate that after sex. She couldn't help it, it sounded so delicious.

Chandler smiled when she pressed closer to him. He always loved having her close. She was soft and girly. "Yes. Let's get some food." He had noticed that she had been pointedly ignoring Ross. He wondered what that was all about. He didn't know if they were fighting, but it might be something bad. Chandler was in too a good of a mood right now and he didn't think he could handle it. Chandler looked at her as they headed down the stairs. "You look so pretty." He said, grinning. Chandler didn't know what he wanted to eat, and he tried to ignore that Rachel wanted kung pao. He could just deal. She could have that if she wanted. Chandler knew she read his mom's books. It was okay. Most people did. She was a big author. Chandler was just hungry, and he would eat ust about anything right now. He was thinking sesame chicken and some egg rolls. Chandler looked at her. "How was your day?" He had never gotten an answer out of her about how the ring had gone. Chandler was kind of jealous about Barry, even if he knew Rachel had never really been in love with him. He couldn't help it. They had been through so much.

That was hard for her to answer. She didn't really know how to tell him without him getting jealous. Rachel knew he was still jealous about Barry even if he knew she still didn't have feelings for him. Rachel had to admit, it was kind of cute. Chandler wasn't creepy jealous like some guys were. Not that Rachel had had many relationships since Chandler. She hadn't, not really. She had been in love with Chandler since she had met him. He was so cute and funny. Rachel ran her fingers along his arm. She finally said, "It went okay. He… I should tell you, he's still trying to get me back." Rachel really hoped they wouldn't fight. She and Chandler had been doing great since they had gotten back together. She didn't want to mess that up. Rachel leaned and kissed him softly. "You know I love you. I don't care what Barry wants." Rachel said. This was completely true. Barry was supposed to be engaged to her ex best friend Mindy. She didn't know what Barry had been thinking. She couldn't imagine why she'd liked him to begin with.

Kissing her, Chandler nodded. "I know, Rach, it's okay. I don't know how he wouldn't not be in love with you. You are amazing. He had you and lost you, I kind of get why he's wanting you back." Chandler had been there. He had had her and lost her. Not that he was really wanting Barry to really be around, though. Chandler already had enough problems with Ross. He had also run into his own ex, Janice Lippman. He wasn't sure how Rachel would take that. He hadn't been serious with her though. Chandler had broken up with her like three times. He didn't really know if he could tell Rachel. He didn't want her to get upset. Chandler had dated Janice when he was trying to get over Rachel. She hadn't tried to get him back, though, so he was probably safe. She had had a huge engagement ring on her finger. He had been surprised. Janice was so annoying that he was surprised that she had gotten someone to commit. "Should…. If I saw one of my exes…. How would you feel?" He asked cautiously. Chandler hoped it would be okay. He didn't want to fight. It was going so well. He was sure it would be okay. Chandler looked at her as they walked, trying to guess her reaction.

Rachel looked at him. She wanted to say that she didn't care. Rachel wanted to say that it was okay. She was incredibly jealous though. She didn't want anyone after Chandler. Rachel looked up at him as they entered the Chinese place. She said, "Wait, which ex?" Rachel really wasn't sure if they could settle this. She wasn't freaking out, but she had to say, she didn't like it. "I can't say that I like that idea." Rachel said slowly. Rachel ran her free hand through her light brown hair. She tried to fight back the feelings of crazy jealousy. Rachel didn't want to be one of those girlfriends. She wanted to be someone who was accepting. Lots of girls did that crazy jealous thing. Rachel didn't want to do that. Rachel looked up at him. "I mean, I know that's not cool or whatever, but I really want you all to myself." Rachel knew that wasn't fair, but it's not like she wanted Barry around. She didn't. But she didn't want Chandler's ex around.

"Come on, Rach, babe, it was nothing. She's engaged. I just ran into her at the grocery store." Chandler led them to the line. He really didn't want to fight. "I didn't even care about her, Rachel. I just went out with her to get over you. I was so very desperately in love with you. I didn't care about this girl at all. There is no reason to be jealous. She's annoying, no one really liked her. Everyone kept telling me to dump her." Chandler turned her so he could see her better. She was giving him a skeptical look. "Rachel, you know I love you. And I've been really great about Barry being here and trying to get you back." Chandler hoped she'd relax. They shouldn't have a fight in the middle of the Chinese place. Chandler just wished she could relax. He didn't want her to be all jealous. Although, he had to admit, it was kind of cute. Her little nose got all flarey. "Rachel, that's so cute." He said, smiling as he kissed her nose. "You are so adorable when you're jealous." He said, and she smiled at him, unable to hate him. Chandler couldn't help it, but she was cute most of the time. Especially when she was all jealous.

That was true. Rachel couldn't help but blush a little. Chandler was so cute. And he had been great about Barry. Rachel should probably relax about his ex. Not to mention, she was the one who had broken Chandler's heart in the first place. It was the reason that she had regretted the last two years. "I know you're right." She said, leaning into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Rachel took a deep whiff. He smelled amazing, as always. "It's okay…. I'm sorry." She said, running her hand over his chest. He was really pretty amazing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so jealous, I just, I really love you." Rachel said, lifting her head to look at him. She was so hungry. "Will you help me send out some resumes tomorrow? I really don't want to do it alone." Rachel knew he'd say yes. It was almost a given, Chandler would do anything to help her. It was one of the reasons she loved him. Rachel cast her glance up at the menu. She was trying to decide what to get with her chicken.

Chandler hugged her tightly. "Of course, I will. You shouldn't have to be a waitress if you don't want." He was so in love with her. She was beautiful and fabulous. He hugged her close, and they joined the line of people inching closer to the line. They told the clerk what they wanted, and he began to get it together. Chandler stroked her back as they waited. He had never regretted being with her. He had always loved her. Ross had always been jealous and possessive of Rachel. He had hated anyone who had ever tried to be with her, and he'd even thrown away phone messages from Chandler when he and Rachel had just started dating. Chandler was Ross' best friend and he loved him, but he was not a good boyfriend to anyone. Chandler just wanted him to get over Rachel so they could all hang out. He seemed to not be with the program. Chandler hugged her close as they waited, smelling her. She wore Chanel, and she smelled amazing. She always did. Rachel stayed up close against him, and he enjoyed cuddling her. Before long they had their food and they were heading up back to Chandler's apartment.

Later that evening, they were making out on Chandler's bed. They were half clothed. Rachel was in her bra and her jeans, and Chandler was in his boxer briefs and undershirt. He was totally into this. She looked amazing in her bra. He let his fingers go to her jeans, undoing her belt. His fingers grazed her stomach as he did so, her hips arched up against his. He smiled into the kiss, and eased her jeans off her hips, taking her hipster underwear with them. Her hips trembled under his touch. He dropped them both on the floor with his undershirt. Rachel reached behind herself and took off her own bra. She threw it on the floor, and Chandler settled his leg between hers, his knee bumping up against her sex. She cried out, biting into his lip. He kissed her, nudging her legs apart and slipping a couple of fingers into her wetness. Rachel cried out again, her nails digging into Chandler's back. He really knew what he was doing, and she was already going to come.

Before she could, Chandler pulled a condom out of his bedside table and slipped it on. Rachel moaned and he pressed inside her, causing her to grasp his hips tightly as he moved inside. Rachel could hardly stand it. She moaned, as Chandler lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, their tongues massaging each other's as they both moved. Chandler's hand moved to Rachel's breast, cupping it and catching her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. She cried out against his lips and her hips arched up to meet his. Rachel couldn't imagine sleeping with anyone else, ever. He knew what he was doing. She whimpered, and he pushed more inside of her, causing her hips to rock forward. She moaned his name and bit her lip. Chandler pushed into her nice and long, and soon he was coming with a gasp of her name. He lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked, licking her nipple. Rachel let out squeal, and came, gripping his shoulders tightly. She gasped as she came down, trying to get her breathing back. Rachel lifted Chandler's mouth to hers, kissing him deeply. That had been the best sex ever.

They both came down, and Rachel curled up in his arms. Barry could go suck a lemon. She loved Chandler.

 

_**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I did not forget this fic! I hope to have more soon. Also, this fic is updated, takes place in the present. I decided that it's not the '90s, omg. More fun that way. XD.** _


End file.
